The present invention relates to an arrangement for supplying a fuel from a supply tank to an internal combustion engine of a power vehicle.
Arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. In a known arrangement a blocking member of a valve is arranged on a lever arm of two-armed lever. Another lever arm abuts against the inner side of a semi-permeable filter plate which limits a suction chamber relative to the inner chamber of the tank. The filter plate has throughgoing pores which form a first opening of the suction chamber to the inner chamber of the tank. When with a continuously emptying tank the power vehicle travels uphill or downhill, the residual fuel in the tank is located outside of the suction of the supply pump, so that the suction chamber is emptied fast. The thus produced increased negative pressure in the suction chamber pulls the filter plate inwardly, the lever is moved and the valve opened, so that a post-flow of the fuel from the storage chamber to the suction chamber can occur. This type of the valve actuation requires however a relatively high negative pressure which during normal operation of the supply aggregate can lead to an undesirably high cavitation. Furthermore, there is also the disadvantage that the suction chamber border formed as the filter place is permeable for the fuel, so that a part of the fuel available in the storage chamber can flow back into the inner chamber of the tank and during the time of the above-mentioned operational conditions of the power vehicle, the fuel supply aggregate is not available.